Bittersweet
by SuperCess
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC! Tadashi is having a time of his own and ends up confessing to the girl he loves! main: karinoXtoudou minor: takishimaXhanazono


Hello! MyFirst S.A. songfic! Enjoy! I accept comments, suggestions and flames! :D

**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters...Let us all thank Maki Minami for this wonderful characters! :D

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

It was another adventurous morning. I woke up, got up from bed and went towards the bathroom to start my day with a fresh bath. After bathing, I quickly got down and ate breakfast. I did it rather quickly I changed into my uniform, I combed my hair and fixed myself as I got ready for school. I walked to school, thinking that I might see something cool on the way, I always stop and take detours. I arrived at school, I was panting and I was so hungry. I was late and I expected another blow from my mom and my classmate.

"Tadashi!!" my mom, the school chairman, shouted at me. "Where have you been again?" she asked.

"Sorry mom, got lost on the way." I laughed nervously.

Yup, I am Karino Tadashi, son of the school chairman of Hakusen Academy. Although I am the son of this mother of mine, I don't act as a noble at all. I love adventures and I love to eat after adventures. Well, I'm heading back to the green house now after being told off by my mom, again.

"Ahhh..I'm so hungry." I said, while walking towards the greenhouse.

"Morning Tadashi!!" I heard a girl say, I looked back and saw Hikari hand in hand with Kei. Oh yeah, they're already going out.

"Oh, hi, morning." I smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Sorry for being disturbed by my girlfriend so early in the morning." Kei apologized to me. I smiled when I heard Hikari shout "Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." I said.

I watched them walk away, Hikari constantly pestering Kei and punching him here and there while Kei just avoided every blow. I looked at them and smiled.

"What a weird couple." I said, I continued my walk towards the green house. My stomach aching because of hunger and as I enter the green house, I smelled the wonderful smell of doughnuts and tea. I drooled and I ran towards the table.

"ITTADAKIMASU!!!" I shouted as I dived in towards the variety of foods but as I was going to take one bite, something hit me, literally.

"Stupid! That's not for you!" I heard a girl say while I was continuously hit by a pan and a fist.

"What? Why?" I made my puppy dog eyes and looked at the girl. She just raised her eyebrow at me and grabbed the foods to give it to Hikari.

Toudou Akira, the greatest student chef I've ever met. She makes great food and tea but unfortunately, it's not for me, it's for her bestfriend Hikari. She really hates me for eating her food but I'm already used to it and I'm happy that she can recognize me. I was still grabbing some food from her hand while she was giving some to Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, here's my latest menu. French doughnut." She smiled while Hikari smiled back. Hikari grabbed one doughnut and ate it.

"Wow, tastes good." Hikari complemented.

"Thanks..I know." Akira said.

"Here, have a bite." Hikari said as she fed Kei and Kei gratefully accepted.

"Tastes good right?" Hikari asked as she looked at Kei's reaction.

"Yeah, better than what you make." Kei teased while reading a book.

"Shut up." Hikari said as they continued to quarrel.

I just drooled over the food and begged Akira to give me some.

"Please?" I kneeled. She looked at me then surrendered.

"Fine." Akira said and gave me one doughnut.

"Wow, the evil woman gave in." I suddenly slipped out, then I felt my face and stomach getting numb then I was outside, lying flat on the ground.

"Whoa, Akira, don't you think you overdid it a little?" Ryuu asked.

"Not really, he's used to it." Akira smiled.

"Why don't you see if he's alright outside?" Jun said.

"Don't be shy, just check on him." Kei teased as he held Hikari's hand to stop her from punching him.

"Shut up Kei. Fine. I'm going." Akira said as she headed outside to find her victim.

So, back to me, I was outside and I can feel pain in my stomach, I don't know if it's because of hunger or the punch that I just received.

"Ouch, I guess she gave me another one of her famous uppercut and stomach cut." I laughed and headed back to the greenhouse.

I reached in my pocket and got my Ipod out and started to play it randomly. I was listening to some music then I decided to stop by under a tree and just stay there, I sat and stared at the awesome view in front of me. Then, I heard a familiar song.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing_

I remembered a girl immediately at the 1st sentence of the song. I smiled. I remembered her, how she always ignores me and abuse me by total knockout. I laughed.

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

Yup, I remembered that too. Last time the S.A. went to a summer get away in Hawaii, she pushed me in the beach and I ended up getting chased by a bunch of crabs. She's really mean, she just laughed at me that time.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter_

'Do I? I really don't know If I dream about her laughter.' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and I immediately saw her smiling face. She laughed in my thoughts and I smiled inwardly, 'Maybe I do dream about her laughter.' I thought. Still, I didn't open my eyes and continued to listen to the song.

_Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

That's right. No matter how strange it is, I think I may have fallen in love with this mean girl. "Love" I uttered silently.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me_

I opened my eyes and smiled. "I know this song." I told myself. I laughed at my stupidity, well, of course I know the song, it's in my playlist in the 1st place. "The girl.." I mumbled. "I don't want anyone else." I said, looking up at the sky.

_But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"Yeah, I keep coming back for more beating." I laughed at myself. Then, I heard a twig broke, I ignored it, 'Maybe, it's just a cat.' I thought. I continued to listen to the song.

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

"BINGO!" I laughed. I remembered the time when we sneaked out of Yahiro's party into the city. She told Yahiro immediately how fun it was being with me and that made him hate me. I laughed more.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her_

"Attitude power huh? It's as if I'm in love with a guy dressed up as a girl." I laughed as I continued to talk to myself. I can feel that the aura around me is getting hotter, don't know why though. "It's getting a little hot outside." I said as I loosened my shirt and lay down on the grass.

_What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

"Got that right. I'd really do anything for her." I said. Then, I heard someone sat on the other side of the tree. I sat up but I didn't look around. "Why are you here?" I asked the other person. No one answered me but I heard a sigh. I smiled. Oh yeah, I knew who the other person is. 'At least I can reveal my secret indirectly.' I thought. I decided to sing the chorus part.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

As I sang the song, I heard a familiar laugh. I smiled, this person's laughter really makes my heart stumble. "Stop laughing, I feel that my voice sucks." I said. Then, the laughter stopped but I can still hear small giggles. I smiled and continued my song.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

I remembered one time, I called her house.

**-Flashback-**

It was 8 pm. I decided to call her house just to have someone to talk to.

R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G!!!!!

"Hello?" a girl asked from the other line.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully but I didn't get a chance to say the things I want to say because she hanged up the phone. I stopped, confused.

"Whoa, she hanged up on me, and I didn't even get a chance to speak." I said and I put the phone down and went to sleep.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Now that I think about it, why did she ignore me that time?" I asked myself, thinking deeply. I heard a cough from the other side of the tree. I smiled. "Maybe she has a reason." I said purposely. I continued to sing.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

I shouted the last part and laughed at the same time. Then, I felt my gums ache as I flew over the tree and up to the sky. As I landed on the ground, I saw her face, angry as usual. I laughed.

"What are you laughing about? And what do you mean by "your whole day is ruined?!" She asked. I looked at her.

"Nothing. It's in the song." I said "It seems like you're affected." I added then I received another blow from her. I laughed some more and sat under the tree again.

"Why do you keep on laughing? Aren't you getting hurt?" She asked, looking down at me. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Not at all. I like it this way." I said. I saw her blush as she turned away from me but before she can walk away, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, making her sit on my lap.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She said as she struggled to get out of my grasp. I hugged her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder as I close my eyes. She stopped struggling. I can feel that she was looking at me so I said, "Stop staring, I'll melt." She gasped. I laughed and hugged her tighter.

"What? Why are you so weird today?" She asked me as she started to relax on our position.

"I'm not weird, I'm just being myself." I explained. I rested my back on the trunk of the tree while she rested her back on my chest. I breathed in the scent of her hair. I decided to continue the song I was singing.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
_

I hugged her tighter as I sang the lines. I can feel her smile. I can feel her warmth. She snuggled in my arms.

_But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I made her face me. She turned around and I smiled. Our faces were near to each other and our foreheads and noses are touching.

"Just the girl I'm looking for.." I whispered as I slowly went nearer and was going to kiss her when..

"AHH!" she shouted as she got up. I was shocked.

"What the?" I asked, confused.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted at me. "You're out of your mind." She said as she turned away from me, blushing.

I grabbed her hand and made her face me again.

"You ruined the mood and that is suppose to be my job." I smiled. I neared my face to hers and slowly kissed her lips. She was hesitant at first but because of my awesome kissing power, she gave in. After a while, we broke off, both blushing.

"See? Not that bad." I smiled. She just looked down, blushing.

"But…but…"She started to speak. I smiled sincerely.

"Akira, don't worry, I love you." I said, slowly. She looked up. Her face as red as a tomato.

"What? Are you serious?!" she asked me.

"yeah, why?" I asked back, we sat again under the shade of the tree.

"Then….then…I don't have to keep it to myself anymore?" she said.

"Yup..I love you, you love me, it allfits." I smiled as I held her hand.

"Your so full of yourself." She said as she intertwined her hand with mine.

"Akira, let's make this relationship work out okay?" I said, looking at her, she looked back.

"Be mine." I said. Her face brightened up. Then, we heard whispers.

"Say yes! Say yes!" a hissing sound said. We looked around and saw a bush wiggling.

'Wait, bushes don't wiggle!' I thought. We went to the bush and when we opened it, we saw the whispering idiots. Hikari and Kei. Kei was holding Hikari's mouth and hikari was wriggling out of his grasp.

"I told you to keep it down! And why are we here spying anyway?" I heard Kei said.

"Kei, don't kill her. Just come out there." Akira said. I laughed. Kei and Hikari came out.

"Sorry for disturbing you two. This idiot here dragged me to this place. I'm not the one responsible." Kei explained.

"Aw! You're mean Takishima!" Hikari pouted. Kei just glared at her and she smiled nervously.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, Kei-kun." Hikari defensed as she grabbed Kei's hand and dragged him away, but before they were gone, she paused and looked back. She smiled at Akira and gave a thumbs up. I saw Akira smile back and wave. Hikari walked with Kei's hand draped on her shoulder.

"So, where were we?" I started.

"Yes." I heard her say.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yes.." Akira repeated.

"Yes, what?" I asked again.

"Idiot. I said yes." Akira said. Then it occurred to me. She was answering my question a while ago.

"Oh…Yes?? YES?! REALLY?!" I asked. She nodded while smiling. I jumped.

"YAHOO!!!!" I shouted then I kissed her accidentally because of my happiness. After pulling away, I saw her looking at me, wide-eyed. I laughed nervously.

"A-ki-ra?" I said slowly. Then, I felt a gust of wind and I was expecting a big blow but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw her fist near my chin. I looked at her, confused.

"Next time, warn me first before the kiss, ok?" she said. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" I said as we walked away, hand in hand. "Make me some food later?" I said. I saw a pissed off Akira in front of me.

"NO FOOD FOR YOU!!!!!" She shouted. Oh well, I do have her heart, but when it comes to the food, it's all for Hikari. I smiled. "Hai, Hai." Is all I can say.

**-Back to them, after some dates…- [Normal P.O.V.]**

"Hey, why did you ignore me when I called you before?" Tadashi asked Akira. They were eating at a gourmet restaurant.

"Oh that…Well.." Akira started.

_-Flashback-_

"Hello?" Akira asked as she waited for the caller to speak.

"Hey!" Tadashi cheerfully said. After hearing the caller's voice, she froze and immediately put down the phone. She breathed heavily.

"Ah!!! It's him. Everytime I hear his voice, my heart feels heavy." Akira said. She looked at the phone. Then, she realized what she did.

"AHHH!!! I hanged up without saying anything!! Stupid!" Akira said to herself as she ran to her room, shouting. The maids at her house just looked at her, confused.

_-End of Flashback-_

"So that's what happened. I was too nervous to talk to you that time." Akira smiled as she fed Tadashi with the cookie on her plate. Tadashi accepted, he tasted the food.

"Oh, the cookie is kind of bitter..but after you taste it a bit more, it becomes sweet. Much like you." Tadashi said.

"Bittersweet huh?" Akira repeated.

"Yup, really bitter but at the same time sweet. I love it." Tadashi smiled as they continued to eat and continued their date.

**-On the other hand-**

"Kei!!!! Let's have a contest!" Hikari shouted. They were on a date and was at an ice cream store.

"What contest?" Kei asked.

"First to eat 5 full banana-split in 1 minute wins!" Hikari smiled.

"You're on." Kei said. So, they started their contest.

**-In the end-**

Kei was at Hikari's house, he was with her because she caught a cold and a stomachache because of sudden ice cream eating.

"ahhh…my stomach hurts…my nose hurts…my head hurts…" Hikari complained, she was lying down on her bed.

"It's your fault, you're the one who thought of this idea." Kei said, also lying on Hikari's bed. He was hugging her.

"Damn. Unfair. You won again." Hikari complained as she faced Kei. Kei stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hikari closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I do win, but you, the only thing you won from me is my heart." Kei smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it's one thing I should be proud of." Hikari smiled as she went to sleep. "I love you." Hikari added before she drifted off to dreamland. Kei smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." And he just stayed up and watched over Hikari while she was sleeping.

**-OWARI-**

***A/N:** I can't believe it's finished! Haha! Something that came out of my mind suddenly. Please bear with the idiocy and stupidity of this fic. Haha!


End file.
